dokaponfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Supperman88/Darkling: How to Kill
For those of you who have played Dokapon Kingdom, the name "Darkling" stirs up fear and anger in you. They always destroy all of your hard-earned progress. They are also practically unkillable. Practically. Ladies and Gentlemen, it CAN be done, and it is quite simple, if you can pull off the setup. Non-Soul Fire Route What you need *AT LEAST 1 Magic Medicine *AT LEAST 1 Down or 1 Sleepy Time *RECOMMENDED 1 5 Spinner or 1 Super Spinner *RECOMMENDED 1 Reveal *RECOMMENDED 1+ Deathblock *RECOMMENDED 1+ Revival (Deathblock is more important) *Battle Skill: Afterburn, Guard, COPY, Harden *Defensive Magic: M Guard DX or Bounce/Super Bounce *'HIGHLY RECOMMENDED LV. 80+' *Class (In order of best to worse): Hero, Acrobat, Monk, Cleric, Magician, Ninja, Anything Else *Retreat to a Dungeon: Spring Cave, Underground Passage, and Casino Cave work well. Setup *If you need time, use a Vanish to avoid getting targeted by Dark Arts *Use the Magic Medicine 1-3 days before the encounter. *Lure the Darkling to a Dungeon *Use a Super Spinner (if you have it) *When they land on an Empty Space, use Down or Sleepy Time. Use Down first, then use Sleepy Time next turn. Sleepy Time is not required, but recommended, but Down NEEDS to hit. *After doing this to the best of your abilities, attack the Darkling. Obviously, if you are a Hero, you can use 1 Field Magic and 1 Item, such as the Super/5 Spinner and the Down. If you are a Magician, you can use Down and Sleepy Time. If you are a Ninja, you can use Magic Medicine and Super Spinner. Battle NOTE: If you put the Darkling to Sleep, STRIKE AWAY if your SP and AT are close to his SP and DF *Use the Reveal, and cast Afterburn, Harden, Copy or Guard *If using Harden, cast Bounce/M Guard DX or Counter, and Hope *If the Darkling uses Delete (which it probably will,), hope you lose all cash, all field magics, or an unimportant equipment such as Offensive Magic. If you don't have, for some reason, a Deathblock or a Revival, losing All Items isn't that big of a deal either. *If you are fighting a CPU, don't Strike. *If you are fighting a Human, look at your options before deciding. *If you have High MG against a CPU, use Attack. Most likely they will choose Super Bounce. Using Soul Fire If you have Soul Fire, all you really need is 1 Reveal, and 3 Deathblocks. 1 Magic Medicine does work wonders. Still, you should still go to a Dungeon. A 5 Spinner/Super Spinner helps, and a Sleepy Time would be amazing, as it gives you turns to set up. Down, if it hits, is good as well, due primarily to reduced HP and DF. Battle Turn 1 don't use the Reveal. Use Soul Fire as soon as you get the chance. Let the Deathblocks help you, and hope the Darkling doesn't use Delete and delete your Items. When you have run out of Deathblocks, use the reveal if it your turn. Always Attack. You should win this way. Category:Blog posts